


Like Ripping off (binders)

by heavenlydevil



Series: flowers grow in lungs [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Oma Kokichi, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlydevil/pseuds/heavenlydevil
Summary: There's a dress and there's fear and there's understanding.





	Like Ripping off (binders)

"Check this out!" Kokichi sounds excited, so Shuuichi turns. And tries not flinch.

He's holding a dress. 

He didn't....? No, that's not possible.

Shuuichi tries to swallow the lump in his throat (oh god not now he's probably not thinking that) and smiles instead.

"It's pretty."

It really is. It's white, sort of nightgown like dress, with straps, and flowy bottom, and lace. Loose and not fitted, sort of thing older ladies or little girls would wear. Sort of thing his mom would've worn. He swallows again.

Kokichi holds it against his body and does a little twirl. He looks so lovely in that moment, free and graceful, flowing along with fabric.

"What do you think, Saihara-chan? Would I look pretty in this?" He's grinning playfully, in his usual Kokichi-fashion, but there's underlying nervousness in his eyes. Shuuichi smiles again and this time, it comes easier.

"Yeah. Very pretty."

Kokichi hums and there's slight redness in his ears. He fiddles with the sleeves, with the lace, and then reaches to fish his wallet from his bag.

"I'll go buy it then!"

Shuuichi watches Kokichi go to register of the flea market, with his new dress. He grins at the cashier, old lady. He watches his hands that are holding his wallet, colorful wallet with cartoon characters of some sort he's had for ages. His hands are shaking.

.

"So why are we going to Saihara-chan's place again?"

Shuuichi adjusts the strap of his bag, pulls it away from his chest, and sighs.

"I just wanna talk about something..." He says. He knows it's vague, but he can't help it. He doesn't know how to better explain it, and he doesn't want to talk about this in public.

Ouma looks thoughtful and there's eerie nervousness coming from him, but grins anyway.

"Maybe Saihara-chan just wants to do dirty, dirty things to me in private! Maybe in a dress!" He giggles.

Shuuichi sighs, and keeps quiet. He doesn't even have energy to be embarrassed about the comment, he's just trying to calm his racing heart.

He can do this.

It'll be okay.

He can feel Ouma's eyes on him, questoning, thinking, but he continues walking. Takes deep breath.

They walk rest of the way in silence, and even when they arrive at his apartment, they're quiet. It's not unusal for Shuuichi to be nervous, he's nervous kinda about everything, but Kokichi... Shuuichi can still see his hands shaking when he hangs his bag up. He bites his lip. He's gonna do this and... everything's gonna be okay. It'll be like ripping of bandaid.

Ouma finally gives him a grin when they're sitting on his beaten up couch and Shuuichi brings him cup of tea.

He sits down, across from Ouma, and fiddles with his own cup, with the handle and the curve. Clears his throat.

"This isn't the most polite way to ask this but... Are you trans?"

Ouma looks completely alarmed, with wide eyes, and hands that are holding the tea, shaking complusively.

"I don't... I don't mean that in a bad way! I'm sorry!" He bows slightly.

Ouma is not looking at him, and instead, is avoiding his gaze desperately.

He clears his throat again.

"I just, I... Look, here."

He gets up and takes a breath. (Ouma is still not looking at him.)

He lift his sweater up.

And then Ouma finally looks at him.

And Ouma looks so awed, understanding, so relieved.

Shuuichi puts his sweater back, flushed. This feels so private, and embarrassing. He hardly ever even goes shirtless, so to show this intimate part of him to Ouma....

Ouma grins, bashful, seeming to release implications, and relieved.

"I didn't... I thought you might start hating me or attack me or, or, something!" Ouma giggles, slightly hysterical-sounding.

Shuuichi feels embarrassed and scratches his head.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't go about it in a good way... sorry..." He says. "So, uh, you are?"

Ouma looks thoughtful, and then takes sip of tea.

"I don't know... I mean, kind of? But I mean, I'm not a girl. At least not fully." Nose scrunches up. "I'm kind of girl, kind of boy. I don't know. I don't like labels, and I don't know what you would call that, anyway."

Shuuichi nods, feeling excitement go through him. He feels sorta breathless, almost. He... hasn't had this happen. Not ever. This isn't terribly common here, and he's always felt sort of alone with this. But now, he feels like he has something private, something precious to share with Ouma.

"Okay. Do you have name you want me to call you?

"Just call me Ouma for now," they grin.

**Author's Note:**

> wow, thing in the same verse! from me? truly amazing. (srsly tho i've got lot of ideas for this so let's hope i can keep it up)
> 
> so, couple of things. 
> 
> first, as far as i'm aware of, trans things aren't Very Good in Japan, so that's why Ouma doesn't know about nonbinary things. But yes, they're nb. 
> 
> second, i thought about having shuichi ask their pronouns, but japanese doesn't really have pronouns like that, so i instead had him ask their preferref name. but it's proper trans etiquette to do that, imo! just fyi, my pronouns are he/him
> 
> also a random bit i just come up now: ouma prob uses 'watashi' for their own pronoun in this verse. they use either 'ore' or 'boku' in canon, i can't remember which. and this doesn't make much sense if you don't know japanese but aaaanyway.
> 
> uuuh yeahhh. i know this was short but i tried to extend it and it just felt awkward. hope you liked it!


End file.
